


I'll Run Away For You

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (If Shinigami go by those terms), (We all know she is tho), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I am trying to fix as many mistakes as possible, But I hope I did well, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Amane Misa, Lesbian Rem (Death Note), No Beta, Questions, Rem (Death Note) Lives, Running Away, so many questions, sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: A very impossible idea where Rem lives because she doesn't have to kill L (which means L livess~) and Misa and her run away without Light writing Misa's name down.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Rem, Amane Misa/Rem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	I'll Run Away For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [user_null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_null/gifts).



> I really gotta thank Null for this idea!! ^^ We were talking about how ReMisa is basically canon on tumblr, and she brought up the idea of them running away with each other, so I decided to write it for her! I hope you like it, Null!

Misa brushes her hair out like she's done so many times before, looking in the mirror, not at herself, like normal, but at Rem. The Shinigami and her have been traveling as far away as possible, abandoning everything. That meant that Misa had to go back to her naturally black hair and brown eyes, which was slightly upsetting, but if it were for her Shinigami, she'd do it twenty times over. 

Misa looks at the white, bone-like structure of Rem, and the purple-tinted strands that looks like hair hanging over half of Rem's face. She remembers when those long, skeletal fingers had wrapped abound her waist, and even then she noted how perfectly they fit. She disregarded that fact at the time, because she hadn't regained her memories then, and was scared for her life. 

She stands up, long black hair settling naturally around her face and trailing down her back. Rem is looking back at her, and the Shinigami admires how innocent and sweet Misa looks. Especially when smiling. 

Misa holds her Death Note close to her chest and slides under the covers of the bed in the hotel she insisted on going to, even though Rem told her that going to large places that record everything is a bad idea. 

Her big eyes close slowly, like a princess from a movie's would. But they flick back open, searching for Rem's face. The Shinigami drifts closer, remembering that the girl has had nightmares since they escaped; nightmares of when she was being held captive. She doesn't hold L responsible, and Rem only holds the strange detective responsible slightly, because it _was_ Light Yagami's fault for dragging her Misa into this, but Misa still has nightmares nevertheless.

"Rem," Misa speaks, "where are we gonna go?" Rem shakes her head, not knowing, only knowing that it's up to the girl. "Rem," Misa speaks again, sitting up in bed and placing her hands on her thighs over top of the blankets, "why hasn't Light killed me?" 

_Oh, Misa,_ Rem thinks adoringly, _you ask the most brutal questions in the most innocent way…_

She reaches out and lightly touches Misa's cheek. Misa brings up a hand and traces a slow circle on Rem's own hand. 

"Because Light Yagami knows that if he kills you, I'll kill him." Rem answers simply. She's said this many times before. 

Misa frowns, tired, and still used to being upset when Rem says this. She lets it go though. "Rem? You're the best girlfriend ever." Rem supresses a laugh, afraid she'll accidentally scare Misa. "Rem? What do Shinigami call 'girlfriends' and stuff?" The girl asks it while yawning cutely, tongue showing, and eyes squinting shut. 

"We don't have girlfriends. We do not fall in love. It's against the several rules we have." Rem says this calmly, trying to say that she's risking her existance for Misa and not caring without actually outright saying it. Misa nods, understanding. Her brow furrows with worry. 

"Rem? I'm sleepy." Rem can't help but laugh now, and Misa smiles. "Can you hold my hand?" A tiny, fragile, pale hand sticks out, and only that part of Misa is so adorable that if she could, Rem would've died right then and there. 

The Shinigami complies, holding onto the hand with just the tips of her fingers. She will protect the human girl with her life. She will kill anyone who tries to hurt _her_ Misa. 

"Rem?" Misa says, barely intelligible now. 

"Yes, little one?" 

"I love you." 

Rem could've said _And I love you, more than the stars at night, more than anything. I love you more than it is possible for a human, especially a heartless person like Light Yagami, to ever love. It is possible for Shinigami, yes, but never before has any of them loved anyone like I love you._ Rem could've gone on and on, and never stopped. But sometimes the simplest things go the furthest way. And besides, Misa has much life left. And after she's gone… Rem doesn't know what she'll do. 

The Shinigami has already spent too much time contemplating these things; the girl is now asleep. 

"I love you, Misa." 

She says it anyway.

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. xD The "The End" isn't necessary but I SWEAR MISA IS AN ACTUAL PRINCESSSS!! She's so sweet! She's the best, most ditzy, smart, badass woman/female figure ever! And so is Halle, and Sayu, and Sachiko, but still!! She deserves a fairytale ending.


End file.
